Field of the Invention
The field relates generally to media input feed systems for an imaging device having a removable media tray with an adjustable media restraint.
Description of the Related Art
In 1998, Congress amended the Rehabilitation Act of 1973 (29 U.S.C. §794 (d)) to require Federal agencies to make their electronic and information technology accessible to people with disabilities. Section 508 of the Rehabilitation Act applies to all federal agencies when they develop, procure, maintain, or use electronic and information technology. Under Section 508, federal agencies must give disabled employees and members of the public access to information that is comparable to access available to others. These provisions apply to operable controls which are defined as components of a product that require physical contact for normal operation. Operable controls include, but are not limited to, media restraints. Operable controls are to be operable with one hand and not require tight grasping, pinching, or twisting of the wrist. Thus, under these requirements, the media restraint needs to be operable without the use of a pinching force.
Media restraints in removable media trays are typically provided along a bottom and side edge of a media area within the removable media tray for holding the media in place for feeding into an imaging device. The media restraints are moveable along tracks in the removable media tray to accommodate different media sizes. These media restraints are operated by a user pinching an actuation member or lever to release the media restraint from engagement with the track, and, while still pinching the actuation member or lever, moving the media restraints to a new position in the removable media tray.
It would be advantageous to have a media restraint that can be operated without the use of a pinching force. It would be further advantageous, that such a media restraint would also be moveable using a single finger.